Binders and similar devices, sometimes called loose-leaf binders or notebooks, are well known in the prior art. Such binders typically have a "backbone" element, commonly called a spine, two covers which are hingedly attached to the spine, and mechanisms or means whereby loose leaf sheets may be inserted, secured, or removed quickly and easily. Probably the most common is the "three-ring" binder, which has three openable rings attached to the spine which fit through three corresponding holes punched into the loose leaf sheets, thereby securing the sheets into the binder.
One of the problems associated with the use of binders is in their inherent configuration when closed which can best be described as a wedge. If the binder is not full of papers, the wedge is formed with the spine forming the widest part, tapering to somewhat of a point where the outer edges of the covers meet. When storing such binders, either by stacking or shelving, the inherent wedge configuration makes the stored binders unstable and awkward. When stacked, unless the wedge shape is alternated, and binders of similar size are being stacked, the stack quickly starts to fall. When several binders are shelved, the difference between the width at the spine and the width at the outer edge of the covers makes the group of binders tend to fall over to one side as well.
Since loose leaf binders are quite common and find great utility in many areas including business, education and home use, and since binders are rarely full such that the covers maintain a generally parallel configuration, there is a great need for an economical, easy to use method or means of retaining a binder in a configuration which allows easy stacking or shelving. Such a method or means would tend to keep the covers more or less parallel when less than full. Then the binders would stack or shelve in a similar manner as books.
There have been several approaches to solving the problem of the asymmetrical configuration due to the nonparallel arrangement of the covers of the binder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,207 to Feldman issued for a notebook cover restraining system and method of use. The Feldman patent teaches the use of a short extension attached to one notebook cover, the short extension and other cover having complimentary hook structures which may be engaged to restrain the binder covers in a near parallel arrangement. While the Feldman invention is quite satisfactory in most respects it does have some drawbacks. One drawback is that the short extension of the invention folds outward, away from the spine of the binder, such that it adds dimensionally to the size of the binder cover to which it is attached. This is a problem when using the binder in a small area with limited space. Another drawback is the relative difficulty of manufacture and adaptability to existing binders. It seems that the invention must be built into the binder at the time of manufacture.
Another approach to solving the problem of interest is presented by Serzen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,416 for a cover spacer for binders. The Serzen invention teaches a spacing element extending substantially transversely from a base portion which is affixed to one of the binder covers. The spacing element may be adjustable for sizing to different size binders. One drawback of the Serzen invention is the interference of the spacer elements with the usefulness of the binder when open. The spacer elements are shown typically as rigid rods which remain in the same position at all times, and would tend to interfere with typical uses of binders, such as when trying to write on sheets held in the binder.
Another similar approach as Serzen's is U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,804 to Baumgarten. The Baumgarten invention uses a rigid apparatus of right angled side walls connected to a right angled bottom wall, the apparatus being affixed to a corner of a binder cover. The apparatus is sized such that in the closed position the binder covers are generally parallel. The Baumgarten invention has similar drawbacks as the Serzen invention, namely that the spacers would tend to interfere with the use of the binder in its intended use when open.
Still another approach to solving the problem of interest is the invention of Thomas which is generally shown in either of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,991 or 4,569,613, both of which teach a snap on device for hard cover ring binders. The Thomas invention is external and separate from the binder, and is attached when needed. The U-shaped snap on device acts as a spacer and a support, which, when in use restrains the binder covers in generally parallel positions. Some drawbacks to the Thomas inventions are that the device must necessarily be sized to the binder it is to be used with, and the device necessarily adds dimensionally to the width of the binder due to the portion of the device which fits over the outside of the binder covers. The portion of the invention which extends over the outside covers causes the width of the binder at the edge of the covers to be slightly wider than the spine, causing storage difficulties. As well, the general inconvenience of having to have a wholly separate device to accomplish the purpose of making storage of binders easier is a drawback to the Thomas inventions because the device would tend to be misplaced or lost when not being used.
There is a need, therefore, for an invention which serves to easily and economically restrain the covers of binders in a generally parallel position for ease of stacking or shelving. The invention should be integral to the binder; either being manufactured into the binder or being permanently affixed to an existing binder. The invention should also provide for the use of the binder when open without interference of the invention. And the invention should not add to the outer dimensions of the binder such that the binder is made more difficult to use or store.